


the trooper and the maid

by lilithqueen



Series: you're dating the HELP?! [1]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can be blamed firmly on Para and their prompt.</p><p>"“Agatha’s locket isn’t stolen.  Maybe Moloch manages to stop Omar, maybe they picked a different alley to sit in, maybe Agatha manages to run, whatever.  Lilith and Adam are able to pick up and move to a small town as planned when Klaus takes over Beetleburg. Of course Agatha still smells good, so every jager that wanders through flirts with her, and she eventually ends up dating one of them. I am really terribly sad that jagers probably don’t care much about the ethics of relationships in the workplace, because I really want to see a jager approaching the generals to ask about the policy on accidentally dating the Heterodyne.“</p><p>Of course, I had to write at least a little of it. Here be shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trooper and the maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Para](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Para/gifts).



“Hey, Agatha! Your _boyfriend’s_ coming up the road.”

Agatha flushed, staring down at the glass countertop she was cleaning. There was a smudge on it. Right. That was why she wasn’t meeting her fellow cashier’s eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Mm-hmm. Okay.” Gertrude grinned at her as the little bell above the door jingled, and then turned the full force of that grin on their customer. “Welcome to the Scarabville Weaponry Emporium—oh, _hello_ , Sergeant Jorgi!”

The Jaeger smiled, but his eyes flicked over to Agatha. “Hallo, sveetie. Did hyu miss me?”

Agatha caught sight of his smile and somehow knew she was blushing even harder. “You’ve only been gone a week.”

“Hy chust couldn’t schtay avay. Not vhen my favorite gurl in Scarabville vos dealink vit nasty customers und probably gettink flirted vit by all de boyz.” Jorgi leaned on the counter, eyes roaming over her face. Well. _Mostly_ over her face.

She shook her head. “The customers are fine, and—and nobody flirts with me, anyway.”

He blinked at that. “Dey iz all blind? Or dey dun haff noses, mebbe? Becawze dot’s de only explanation Hy ken tink ov.” After a moment, he added, “Iz a goot ting, though, Hy vould hate to haff to ponch dem.”

“…Jorgi, you _like_ punching people.”

“Vell, yah! Bot…hyu don’t.” Clawed, rough fingers slid delicately over hers, making her shiver. “Und hy dun vant hyu mad at me.”

Herr Bauer stuck his head out of the back room and cleared his throat pointedly. “Shop closes in five minutes. Are you going to actually buy anything, or are you just going to flirt with my assistants?”

Jorgi made his eyes big and round. It would’ve looked innocent if it wasn’t for the entire rest of his face. “Hy chust came to walk Miz Clay home.”

Herr Bauer seemed to be debating the chance of a few extra minutes of business versus the certainty of getting rid of a Jaeger in his store, and sighed. “Fine. Miss Eppstein, you’re helping me close up the shop—Miss Clay, you can go.”

Gertrude grinned at her; Agatha swallowed hard as she stepped down from behind the counter to Jorgi. “W—well. Um. Thank you.”

Jorgi beamed at her, offering his arm. “Shall ve?”

Hesitantly, still not quite daring to look him in the face—she suspected she might actually combust—she took it. “Alright.”

And so they stepped out into the street. The sun was setting; golden light sank into the red brick buildings and picked out faint reddish tinges in Jorgi’s hair. Not that she was looking, or anything. Besides, there were other things to draw her attention—an advertisement for a traveling Heterodyne show, the smell of someone roasting pork, a small gang of children racing past. Jorgi stopped to let them through, remarking, “Hyu know, zumtimes Hy forget how lively dese towns ken be.”

She tilted her head to look up at him. “Isn’t Castle Wulfenbach a whole city on its own?”

He shrugged. “Ho yah, bot it’z more schpread out. Und iz different vhen hyu iz on de ground, more distractions. Hyu know?”

She nodded fervently. “It’s so hard to concentrate sometimes. I’d have thought being in the air would be quieter.”

“Hah! Not if hyu iz Jaegerkin. Und eefen vitout de noise, imagine if hyu could schmell dinner from two kilometers avay.” He paused, sniffing the air. “By de vay, Hy dun suppose hyu know who it iz dot’s makink goulash?”

It startled a giggle out of her. “That’s probably Frau Tomescu.”

Jorgi sniffed again. “Schmells like too much paprika. Hy vould haff used mebbe half az much”

“…” She couldn’t help but eye him. She’d heard about Jaeger eating habits. “You cook?”

“Hy iz a _great_ cook!” He tugged her a little closer against him as they crossed the street, glowering over her head at a passing coach that might potentially have been about to turn and block their way. His side was warm against hers. “Vun day Hy vill mek hyu sometink.”

She let herself lean on him, just a little. “Not in _our_ kitchen. My parents will be furious if you make a mess.”

“Mebbe ve ken vork togedder, den.”

Agatha considered this. “…That sounds fun. Oh, but what should we make?”

“Hy haff dis great bug pie recipe—“

_“No.”_

“Bot ve ken make it vit beef, probably.”

She felt herself relaxing as they talked. Jorgi was _nice_. He was kind and funny and he had remarkably well-reasoned arguments for what to put in a meat pie, and when they both got distracted by the smells wafting from a bakery he was perfectly willing to switch topics to Excellent Desserts I Have Eaten. (He eventually had to beg her not to talk about her mother’s baking anymore, before he died of hunger. She thought she might like to go to Vienna one day, if only to try some of the things he described.) And he…well. Gertrude was right, he _was_ handsome.

He was also smiling at her when they reached her door. “Hy should let hyu go.”

“Oh, um.” She blushed, looking up into his face. “Thank you for walking me home…”

“It vos my pleasure.” Oh, goodness, he was leaning down. The press of his lips against her cheek was warm and soft and so brief she almost didn’t feel it.

“Almost” being the key word. She actually squeaked in embarrassment. “Jorgi!”

He was already turning to go; she caught the edge of a smile. “See hyu soon, dollink.”

She opened her mouth, stared at his retreating back, and called after him, “Same time next week? Meet me here!”

“Ov cawze!”

The crowded street swallowed him up. She stared after him until the heat had left her face, and then went inside to dinner.


End file.
